criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Buying The Recources For Murder
Buying The Recourses For Murder is the 21st case in St Ronde, and the 21st case overall in criminal case. It takes place in the Washridge district of St Ronde. It is the 9th and penultimate case in the district Plot After being ordered to arrest Steve Swartzman by Commissioner Longbottom the team went to his office where they found a to-do list that mentioned that Steve was going to the grocery store. When the team for there, however, they found Steve frozen to death with the words 'You betray Bernard DuBray, you die ' branded on his forehead. The team got retired police officer Gerald Merz on the suspect list. Gerald said that Steve was a good neighbor, and it was because of Steve that he finally retired after 507 years with the force. The team also decided that it would be best to return to Steve's office in which they suspected student Jacob Onsott. Jacob thought that Steve was an okay principal. He didn't really know much about him, though. Then the team got Julie Fisher on the suspect list where she said that Steve's death was an unfortunate event that was proof on why crime is a terrible thing. First students die, then teachers kill, and now the principal is dead. It is unacceptable according to her. The team decided that they should investigate the store parking lot, since that's the closet place to the crime scene. The team soon found evidence to add Claudia Sweitnicki to the suspect list. Claudia said that Steve was a the best principal, and she'd seen many principals in her 50+ years at the school, and truly felt that without Steve the school will dive into anarchy. The team also talked to Gerald again their argument. Gerald said that it was a dumb thing to argue about, but they argued about moving a couch. When Gearald said he needed his help moving the couch, Steve refused saying that he just retired from the force after being a police officer for 507 years. Surely he could move his own couch however, Gerald eventually convinced Steve to help him, so it was a past event that should be ignored. After learning of the killer having a liquid Nitrogen burn, the team went to investigate the victim's office again. There they added Commissioner Longbottom. Jason said he was disappointed that Steve wasn't arrested. He said that he didn't understand why it was so important that he knew Steve it just seemed like a trivial detail to him. The team also talked to Jacob who hated Steve for the fact that he wore a green tie comparing him to a criminal in a different city. Jacob said that if you look like a criminal, you are a criminal. mid-investigation, the team was informed that Claudia was planning on throwing a 'Celebrate Steve's murder' party. When asked why Claudia said that Steve was heavily against Bernard DuBray. Which she thought as dumb, since Bernard 's plans would change the world in her eyes and the fact that Steve is dead makes everything great for Bernard DuBray The team soon re investigated the parking lot and discovered a old newspaper clipping from 2002. In which the team saw that Steve suffered a near-fatal shot to his heart by then -best cop Jason Longbottom. Jason explained that that accident had been haunting him for years. Back when he was a bear cop, he was trigger happy, and on one of his assignments in 2002 he was sent to put Steve in jail for speeding, but Steve was asking questions, and Jason didn't like question back then, and shot him this nearly got him dismissed. He also admitted the main reason he got the warrant for Steve 's arrest to end some of his demons. The team also talked to Julie again about her threats to the victim. Julie said that she never meant for Steve to see those threats. She said that she felt that she'd be a better principal that Steve ever was. She was older, so she could steer the school in a better direction than Steve. The team then had enough evidence to arrest Jacob Onsott for murder. Once admitting to tthe murder, Jacob said that, as a assassin, you have to be loyal to your employer, and when he was told to eliminate any people who 's work against his regime, he accepted and froze Steve once it came to light Steve was against Bernard. Judge Cartwright was sickened by this and sentenced Jacob to 45 years in prison After the trial he team decided to investigate Steve's office and they discovered two things. One, the full list of the School Resistance member s which revealed Inman] and Kelly Langston as members. They also discovered a notepad by Bernard that Simon, upon analyzing, said that Bernard planned to come to the school on Monday and exterminate the resistance and their sympathizers. Again provingg that Bernard was mad. The team panicked, so they checked the office again and discovered that Chistian King had just poisoned Kelly Langston in that room. Christian said that Bernard will crush the others, and that he's only just a small cog in a giant machine. Even though they got Kelly to the hospital she still died there. The chief was done with this violence and ordered the team to go to and arrest Bernard DuBray before he does anything more. Summary Victim: Steve Swartzman Weapon: Nitrogen gun ''' '''Killer: Jacob Onsott Suspects Gerald Merz The suspect eats ice Jacob Onsott The suspect knows weapons The suspect eats ice Suspect's appearance The suspect has a liquid Nitrogen burn The suspect wears a fish pin Julie Fisher The suspect knows weapons The suspect eats ice Claudia Sweitnicki The suspect eats ice The suspect knows weapons Suspect's appearance The suspect has a liquid Nitrogen burn The suspect wears a fish pin Jason Longbottom The suspect knows weapons The suspect eats ice Suspect's appearance The suspect has a liquid Nitrogen burn Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer knows weapons The killer eats ice The killer has a liquid Nitrogen burn The killer is 5'11 The killer wears a fish pin Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde